Incommunicable Emotions
by ElphieXGlinda
Summary: Gelphie. After Elphaba's death, Glinda copes by tracking down Morrible to the Emerald city, where she finds something she never expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry that my chapters are so short, ADD doesn't really permit sitting for long periods of time.

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter One

"Lady in the Radiator"

_Huff...just like that fishy old witch to run away. If Elphie were here..._

Glinda was jarred out of her thoughts when her old friend's name passed through her mind, as it hadn't for so long. It had been three months since Elphaba's death, her best friend, the only friend that mattered.

_"Glinda, promise me!" Elphie almost roared, her sharp features made even sharper in her anguish. "The life of ostracision is acceptable for me, my sweet, but never for you." She embraced Glinda tightly, ignoring the sting as her tears spread on her shoulder. "Come now, you belong in a world other than my own. Go now, be happy, for me. For me." Elphaba leaned in slightly, her lips--_

"Gahh!" Glinda squawked as the carriage tipped forward, throwing her into the lap of the unfortunate woman across from her. She stood up, going back to her seat as slight pink spread across her generally unmarred features.

Nonetheless, she couldn't believe the way her life had suddenly changed. Riding in the very same carriage she and Elphaba had shared on their first journey to the Emerald City, only this time, finding Horrible Morrible, to...

Well, she hadn't quite thought of that yet. "_You never really had much of a penchant for foresight." Elphaba said somberly, but it was spoiled by the twinkle in her otherwise blank eyes._

Wiping a tear as surrupticially as possible, she climbed out of the carriage. Four gawking bellboys rushed forward to get her bags, and she went straight to her room to fall on the bed, sobbing, every word Elphie seemed to have said flowing in her mind.

The future was bleak indeed.

A much dampened and dispirited Glinda rode the carriage, the next few days of the journey fading into another, only doing what was necessary to live. People around her gazed at her with sympathy, quickly looking away when met with her own dark, haunted eyes.

_Sunset. The cool feeling of dew on her bare feet. The smell of Elphie. That of huge libraries filled with texts she could only dream about before her thoughts flitted away. A green finger caresses her cheek. "Keep those eyes clear, my pretty, so I won't be the only one to see that soul of yours." Elphie's eyes. Compassionate. A slight smile quirking up the corners of her lips. _

Finally, the worst week of Glinda's life was over, and she was in the Emerald City. Checking into her hotel, she went upstairs, looking forward to a soft bed to cry on. The burning in her eyes began when she sat down, but stopped quickly, a look of wonder crossing her sad face. A beautiful, haunting voice drifted through the vent, suffusing her soul with a dark yet comfortable feeling. She swore the voice was familiar, she'd never have forgotten it.

_Glinda shuddered, the cold air in her very bones. "Elphie..." Elphaba looked up from her book, irritated. "Yes, what is it?" "This dreary old room is cold!" Elphaba looked down again. "Put on your coat." "Elphie..." "WHAT?" "Will you sleep with me tonight?" Elphaba stood up, tossing her book down, grumbling ill-naturedly. "Honestly, since you, my beauty sleep has been so greatly reduced. I shall never marry." Glinda giggled. "Oh Elphie, you don't have to worry, you're already beautiful enough." She felt Elphaba's smile through the back of her nightshirt. "Ah, how you lie. Off to sleep now, silly girl, or I'll have gotten up for nothing." "Elphie?" "...Glinda, soon you won't be plagued with troubles of sleep, for I'll bash you on the head." "Will you sing to me?" Elphaba sighed, irritated, but Glinda smiled. She had already won. She sang gently into Glinda's ear, even after she slumped against her gangly frame, asleep. Playing with locks of her golden hair, she soon fell asleep as well, pleased with the sanctuary away from the dankness of the previous week. "In heaven, everything is fine. In heaven, everything is fine. In heaven, everything is fine. You've got your good thing...and I've got mine."_

"Elphie..." Glinda stood up, tears blinding her. Terrified and exhilerated, she lurched up from the bed, stumbling down the hall, repeating Elphaba's name like a mantra.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uh oh, this chapter is a bit shorter than most...

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter Two

"Open Wounds"

The more rooms Glinda passed by, the louder the singing got, and the thicker her tears flowed. _Can it really be? _She wondered inwardly. _If this is Elphie.._

Running quickly, she screeched to a sudden halt, almost bashing into the wall. The singing stopped, but not before Glinda had reached the room it was issuing forth from.

She hesitantly raised her hand, and knocked slightly. No reply. She knocked loudly, knuckles rapping smartly. This time, she heard a muffled gasp, and the sound of a cup of something being dropped, the contained liquid gurgling into the thick carpets.

_Whump. _The sound of a forehead making contact above the peephole. Then, no more. The soft _wush wush wush_ of feet backing up, then a flump as the someone sat on the bed.

Glinda sighed. She had the wrong door, AND made a fool of herself in front of someone who she hoped she would never see again, for propriety's sake. Still, she could have sworn--

She caught sight of something, a black something protruding from under the door that she hadn't noticed before. She tugged on it slightly, and a black silk scarf came out, the friction purring. The mystery someone must have accidentally closed the door on it when walking in.

Glinda raised it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Coconut oil. The same kind Elphaba always used to clean herself. A part of the fringe was crisped and black...

_"No, no Elphie, watch! I can turn your scarf into glass!" She twirled her wand, fumbling with it as it slipped. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile turning the corners of her lips. "I daresay you'll explode it like a certain sandwich we once knew of." Chanting under her breath, Glinda waved the wand with a flourish, pointing it at the silk Vinkus scarf. Whoomph. The scarf caught on fire, floating slightly. With a barely concealed cackle, Elphaba snagged it, patting the fire out. "Ah yes, your magical prowess never ceases to amaze me, my sweet."_

"ELPHABA THROPP, YOU OPEN THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

A slight shriek from inside, and a loud thump as she fell off the bed. Scuffles as she slid under the bed.

But Glinda wasn't to be daunted. She picked the wastepaper basket up from the hall, and proceeded to bash the doorhandle with it, until it eventually broke off and thumped to the floor. The door creaked open to an empty yet candle-lit room. A long curtain of black protruded from under the bed, however, and Glinda recognized it as her roomie's hair.

"El...Elphie?" She said hesitantly.

"No! You'll ruin everything I've worked for! Be gone, let me live my damned life in peace and solitude!"

Glinda dropped to the floor, shimmying beneath the bed as well. She got a handful of black cloak, and pulled. The cloak slid out easily, bringing with it a gangly green creature with a look of disbelief etched on its face. Without warning, Glinda pounced on it, hugging it fiercely.

"Elphie, oh god, oh Elphie!" She cried, tucking her face into the secret hollow where neck becomes shoulder. Tears flowed freely, soaking into her dress before they could marr the green alabaster skin beneath it.

Reluctantly, she turned herself sideways, holding Glinda and allowing herself to be held. But nothing could have prepared her for the abrupt clash of teeth and lips as Glinda kissed her.

Chesnut eyes widening, she pulled back slightly, then succumbing to the light-headedness that cloaked her. After a moment, she broke the kiss.

"Oh Glin," She whispered, resting their foreheads together. "You fool, I've missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Well would you look at that...I got a review! And thanks, **Laura Roslin, **for the feedback! Maybe this fic WASN'T gonna be too long, but NOW it is, that's for sure! And without further ado, I bring you:

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter Three

"A New Tryst"

_"Oh, Glin, you fool, how I've missed you..."_

"Ahh!" Glinda awoke with a start, thumping out of the bed onto the dilapidated planks of the floor. She looked around wildly before a moment of clarity. Blushing a bright pink at the strong, animal smell that they had created, that still lingered in the air, absorbed into the sheets as a constant reminder. The room was still hot and humid, the windows steamed over.

_Elphie_. She searched the small hotel room, but it was empty. She found a note, though, pinned to the headboard of the bed.

_My dear Glin-_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, but you see, there's no alternative. People are likely to remember a green girl prancing about their hotel, especially when said green girl's room received about 13 noise complaints last night. I've gone to my next inn. I won't tell you the name, but I'll tell you that you'll never find any birds on the roof._

_--Elphaba_

_P.S. I can put my real name on this letter in full confidence, because after reading it, you must eat it. Toodles_

Glinda, her eyes filled with tears, stumbled from the room to search each and every inn this grossly over-rated town had to offer. Leaving the note, seesawing toward the ground. Intact and legible.

**Elphaba**

Elphaba slunk down the street, pulling her coat-collar further up, so only a sharp green nose peeked from its depths. Bad business, really. The inn was a safe one, she could have stayed there for a week, perhaps longer. A shade of darker green emerged when she recalled waking up to all the noise complaints tacked to the door. Had she anticipated this, she could have brought a gag, or handcuffs.

But she couldn't stay mad at Glinda. The memory of her touch, her voice, her muffled cries were imprinted in her ears, on her flesh. Even the few burn-marks Glinda's saliva had left on her skin.

_It's lucky, really. That the girl happened to throw a pail of oil. Next time I shan't be so lucky._

Shaking her head, she stepped up to claim a room. "Miss...Fae?" The clerk looked up in confusion. "Why, you already have a room booked here for you. Here." He passed a piece of pink paper to her, which smelled slightly of roses. The very same scent that her own oils hadn't been able to eradicate from her skin and clothes.

_Dear Elphie_

_Come up to our room, or you'll sleep on the floor tonight._

_Glinda_

Gasping and spluttering, Elphaba lurched up the stairs to room 6. The door was already open, and Glinda stood in the doorway, strange looks passing over her face.

WHACK.

Glinda brought her hand across Elphaba's face as hard as she could. Elphie recoiled, touching the mark before chuckling. "Alright, now I suppose I deserved that. but Glin--"

"How DARE you? You left me ALONE AND NAKED in your BED, you LEFT--"

Elphaba's face paled, and she wrenched Glinda in their room by an arm, as people curiously stuck their faces through open doors. "Glinda, quiet, _quiet."_ Rolling her eyes, she quickly brought her lips to Glinda's, who quieted immediately. After a brief moment, which seemed to last a heavenly eternity, Elphie broke the kiss. "Will you _listen--_

But Glinda brought her lips to Elphaba's again, covering her face with fierce kisses that burned with their own secret life.

Glinda backed Elphie to the bed, her mind truly at ease for the first time in years, feeling true passion, not the forced interactions with Chuffrey she suffered through, something that might quell the ache she felt more and more in her unfulfilling life.

Their hands trailed randomly, pulling at buttons, throwing useless clothes to the ground. Elphaba's lips scorched a trail down her neck, chest and belly.

Fingers tangled in hair, bringing their lips together.

Hips pushed, lifted, pushed, lifted...

Hands thrashed about, searching for something, anything to anchor on, back arching.

Fingers drew bright red marks on soft skin.

A hard hand muffles a scream--

And it was over.

Glinda snuggled further into Elphie, turning her head occasionally, so that the pillow and sheets could catch her rapidly falling tears.

If only she could live like this, forever, the years she had wasted may be further behind her than she thought.


	4. AN 1

Okay, here we go, first little authors note.

Firstly, if I don't update every day, then it'll be every other day, at least. These chappies are so tiny, it's easy to squeeze one in after summer school. Which is a complete bummer, by the way.

Secondly, I wanna thank you guys for the reviews. Psh, there's only been two, and I'm already all starry-eyed. So, if you're reading this, please review. I'm gonna ask for 'em, now that I know how awesome they feel.

If you flame me, and you're a writer, I'll write a whole bunch of crappy reviews to all your stories. If I have the time. Or, perhaps I'll just fume. We'll see...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay...holy bejesus. I was in an okay mood coming back from summer school, then I came home and got all of the new reviews. Now, I'm ECSTATIC! Jeez, guys, thanks, seriously. I was a little self-concious about posting this story, because it's my first ever that I haven't deleted after reading. But now, I feel great about it, so I'm gonna do a LOT of new updating, just for you guys. Thanks, to all the people that reviewed. Made my damn day.

Anyway, on with the show!

Imcommunicable Emotions

Chapter four

"Horrible Morrible"

Relief...is brief.

Glinda awoke with a start, looking around blearily to find something familiar. Her eyes cleared, and she was left to gaze, speechless, at the beautiful contrast of white on green.

Elphaba lay beside her, dark eyes lovingly rooted to her own. "Elphie..."

Elphaba grinned, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I know, I know. Perhaps not quite what I had planned, but...I'm glad you came, Glin."

Glinda, eyes swimming with new tears, put her head to the pillow. "Elphie...Morrible's here. That's..why I came, I'm looking for her, to..." She paused. She hadn't quite formulated exactly what she planned to do, should she find Madame Morrible. "I only have a week to stay here. Chuffrey, my...my husband, Elphie. He's expecting me. I told him I was taking a vacation away from all the politics."

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, I've read about him in the newspapers. Quite the ambitious man, as I've heard. Well, no matter."

"No, Elphie!" Glinda pleaded. "I've changed my mind! I never knew I'd find you, but now that I have, I need you! Morrible can do whatever she wants, I want to stay here with you!"

Elphie chuckled. "Silly girl, come now. No need to abandon your goals, I'll not leave you. We'll make up for it, I promise."

_I promise._

The subsequent week seemed to fly by, in Glinda's eyes. Lazy mornings and afternoons dedicated to Elphie, talking, making love, enjoying each other's company. At night, Elphaba would leave the inn to do heaven knows what. She had never really elaborated exactly what she did.

"Now, don't go worrying, my pretty. Important enough to demand attention, yet not important enough to put me in danger. I'm safe as can be."

--------------

Hard boots echo on the planked floors of the inn. A ruddy hand reaches down to grasp a piece of paper, scrunched from someone's grip. A note. Discarded by some foolish person, no doubt.

"Madame Morrible! I think I've found something."


	6. Chapter 6

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter five

"Well, that sucks."

_"Madame Morrible! I think I've found something."_

Glinda walked down the street quickly, coming back to the inn from a day spent shopping.

_"My sweet, you're much too stressed. Just take a day off. Go shop, get your hair and nails done, pamper yourself. This life isn't suited for you, dear."_

"Darling..? DARLING!"

Glinda's head snapped up, her eyes widening with shock. Chuffrey, overnight bag in hand, was walking briskly toward her. "Oh, fu--"

"Ah, darling! I simply KNEW I'd find you here!" Chuffrey collided with her, smacking his chapped lips to her own. Glinda did her best to hide her disgust. She had become accustomed to sweet, soft kisses, and the harsh smack of his lips was painful and grotesque.

"Tonight, my darling, we're going to celebrate our vacation! The Grand Ballroom is having a ball, and we're both been cordially invited!"

"Oh...that's wonderful." Chuffrey walked with her, making her feel like a dog at show. Parading her, smiling at the people, showing off his gorgeous trophy wife. She had never felt so used in her life.

--------

The ballroom ceiling glittered and sparkled, cigar smoke wafting up to it. People in gowns and tuxedos ferreted to and fro, talking for hours about things they knew in their hearts didn't matter.

Chuffrey steered Glinda around the room, flashing smile after yellow smile at everyone who happened to glance.

"Glinda! Oh, Glinda!"

Glinda wheeled around at the reedy voice calling her name, barely stifling a gasp of surprise. Madame Morrible, clad in a silvery dress that made her seem a shark, drifting around, waiting for the next unsuspecting fish to swim by.

"Ah, dear, how wonderful it is to see you again! Dear old Shiz..." Sweet words came from her mouth, but Glinda wasn't fooled. A smile of pure satisfaction crinkled Morrible's face, as if she knew exactly what Glinda was planning.

"Yes, um, wonderful to see you too. Could you excuse me..." She wrenched herself from Chuffrey's iron grip and shuffled to the doors, her dress dragging on the sparkling tile.

She escaped into the blessed cool night air, tearing her shoes off and running to the inn she and Elphie shared.


	7. AN 2

A/N:

So, what do you guys think so far? The fat just keeps hittin' the fan, man. Although, I have to admit, I'm not quite sure how to end this fic...I'll figure it out, though.

The thing is, I keep drawing inspiration from all the other Gelphie stories, which I confess to be a little bit better than mine. Or, perhaps just planned better, in comparison to my sporadic changes in plot.

Wow...the kid next to me in summer school is bleeding like a mofo...

Anyhooza, just keep reviewing, cuz god knows they inspire me to write more.

PEACE

--Phessa


	8. Chapter 8

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter six

"An Unexpected Arrival"

_She escaped into the blessed cool night air, tearing her shoes off and running to the inn she and Elphie shared._

Glinda ran on, despite the white-hot stitch in her side, expelling her breath raggedly. She flung open the doors, racing up the stairs to the room and wrenching the door open.

Elphie sat on the bed, book in her hand, one eyebrow cocked nearly into her hairline. "I don't recall ordering any crazy this evening, perhaps you have the wrong room."

Glinda threw herself onto Elphie, sobbing into the scratchy material of her shirt. "It's...Morrible...she...ball...knew..." Glinda continued to gasp for breath.

"Slow down, my sweet, I daresay the words will still be there once you've breathed properly." Elphaba said soothingly, stroking Glinda's hair.

"Chuffrey! He found me, and took me to a ball, and Madame Morrible was there, and she looked like she KNEW, and I ran all the way here--"

Elphie's eyebrows shot up, and she shushed Glinda mid-ramble. "Morrible was at the ball? Would she have any way of knowing you would be there beforehand?"

"Yes, yes, there's always a list of guests posted, all you have to do is look. But, I swear she KNEW--"

With a splintery crack and groan, the thin door of their room burst open, and Grommetik wheeled in, lights sparkling.

Elphaba lurched up from the bed, panic-stricken. She seized a blocky lamp, the first thing she could get her hands on, and lunged forward.

Bits of machinery and glass flew as Elphaba brought the lamp on Grommetik again and again, until each and every tick and whirl had ceased. She stood there, gasping in lungful after lungful of dank inn air, hands shaking as they dropped the lamp.

------

Madame Morrible led Chuffrey to a secluded corner, smirk spreading on her pasty, doughy face.

"You know, Chuffrey, I'd expect a man of your intelligence to be able to see through dear Glinda."

Chuffrey's brow furrowed. "Whatever do you mean, Madame?"

Eyes rolling, Morrible replied. "I mean, her being unfaithful and all. With a WOMAN, no less. It's a shame, really. Such potential wasted on such a cry for help of a person."

His formerly furrowed brow darkened like a stormy sky. "And just whom are you referring to, Madame?" He spat the words out like bits of ice.

Morrible batted her eyelashes innocently. "Why, Elphaba Thropp, of course. The Wicked Witch of the West."

A/N: Okay, just to clear things up, in this version, Morrible never died. Obviously. That'd attract a little unwanted attention on her behalf...


	9. Chapter 9

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 7

"Ring of Fire"

_"Why, Elphaba Thropp, of course. The Wicked Witch of the West."_

Elphie still stood in the center of the room, unable to tear her feet from their current resting place. Glinda came up behind her, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. When she was not rebuffed, she pulled Elphie into an embrace, trying to soften the sharp edges of adrenaline.

"Elphie..."

"We need to leave. Now. If she's sending Grommetik after us, then that means we don't have that much time. Glinda, come on!"

Glinda stayed rooted to the spot, her arms around Elphie's waist. After a few more stiff moments, Elphie turned around and hugged Glinda tightly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, my sweet. Once you set things straight with your...your _husband_, we'll leave, perhaps for Kiamo Ko."

They sat on the bed, Elphie planting soft kisses on Glinda's forehead, cheeks, mouth, neck, anything to calm her down and stop the silent flow of tears that scared her so much more than the others.

"Glinda...if I hadn't left you...do you think you would have still married?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the sounds of Chuffrey's keys scratching the locks reached their ears. Elphie dived into the closet, shutting it softly behind her.

Chuffrey walked into the room, looking calm and relaxed. In his hand was a cloth sack filled with something heavy seeming. Before Glinda could inquire about it's contents, Chuffrey brought a hard fist down on the top of Glinda's head, and there was a moment of pain, then a rushing darkness.

_"Ah, yes, thank you. I'll take...lets see, two lengths of rope...and do you have Combusto? Yes, I'll take some Combusto, please. Guaranteed fast flames, right? Ah, very good." Chuffrey's sausage fingers grabbed the sack, and he whisked them away, already planning the night's barbeque._

Elphie almost roared with rage as Glinda was struck, but decided to bide her time in the closet, so she could leap out when least expected and most affective.


	10. Chapter 10

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 8

"BBQ Madness"

_Elphie almost roared with rage as Glinda was struck, but decided to bide her time in the closet, so she could leap out when least expected and most affective._

Elphie watched as Chuffrey methodically tied Glinda's wrists to the bedposts, keeping them loose to prevent chafing. He pulled an iron pail of something, pried off the lid, and proceeded to sprinkle the liquid all over the unconcious Glinda.

The room suddenly smelled of a thick, acrid tang, one similar to the man-made fires on Shiz campus.

-----------------

Glinda awoke slowly, her head throbbing sharply. The only time she had felt like this was when, despite Elphie's warnings, she had drunk an entire bottle of Emerald City whiskey.

When the fog around her head cleared, it was quickly replaced with panic. Her wrists were bound, and a frightening-looking Chuffrey was pouring something all over her.

"Chuffrey, what on EARTH are you doing to me?" Glinda asked, trying to cock her eyebrows like Elphie always did. Sometimes she wished she could be Elphie. She always seemed to know what to do.

"You've made a fool of me, I'm afraid. So, you and I are going to enjoy a nice barbeque, my _darling._"

with mounting panic, Glinda realized just what he was pouring on her. Combusto, the very same thing they used to start bonfires at Shiz. Oh, how she missed Shiz now. Anywhere was better than here. She closed her tear-filled eyes, and thought of Elphie.

Elphie looking down at her, their faces mere inches away from each other. Elphie's startled guffaws echoing in the dormitory hallways whenever Glinda made jokes about Morrible. Elphie.

A sound like sandpaper, the smell of sulfur. A lit match, as it would appear. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut, shaking uncontrollably.

WHAM

Before Chuffrey knew what happened, he saw a green blur tear Glinda's hands free from the restrains, throwing her onto the nearby sofa. A powerful kick to the back, and he was reeling, towards the Combusto soaked bed, the lit match falling towards it.

Elphie hid Glinda's face in her shoulders as Chuffrey writhed, screaming, on the flame-engulfed bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Holy sweet bejesus. This story just got real dark and freaky in a hurry. At least Glinda and Elphie are okay. I can imagine a LOT of flames, had I killed Glinda off. Nah, she's too cute.

Haha, flames. No pun intended.


	11. AN 3

Alright...here's the scoop. I'm definitely gonna update sometime this weekend, maybe even today. But UNTIL then, I'm having trouble finding more good Gelphie...

So, if any of you guys know of any Gelphie fics, send their titles to my private email, could send me a trillion titles, that'd be PERFECT! Cuz I'm getting a little withdrawal...

Anyway, it'd be hugely appreciated, you have no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter nine

"Must we all have a plan?"

_Elphie hid Glinda's face in her shoulders as Chuffrey writhed, screaming, on the flame-engulfed bed._

Nothing felt wrong in this leather darkness, this still night. Thoughts tumbled easily into the chasm that filled Glinda's tortured subconcious. Her back against Elhie's stomach, Elphie absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her waist, whispering soft words of love and comfort.

It was easy to forget the dead, blackened char of a man that was in the other room, cooling. Elphie's touches and murmurs left no room for such bleak thoughts. Her mind, finally allowed to wander...

_The soft cloth of the blankets beneath them, a fine barrier between Elphie's sensitive skin and the moisture of the grass below. They lay, watching the sun set. _

_"And watch the ball of fire as it descends from the heavens." Elphie said, an unusually dreary look crossing her features. Glinda raised herself up on her elbows. "Elphie?" _

_"Mmhmm?" ''Since water burns you...does that mean fire cools you?" _

_Elphie glanced at the girl, cocking an eyebrow. "No, silly girl, being in a tub of fire would kill me just as efficiently, I should think. Perhaps it would be best if you cease all thought, before your pretty little head explodes."_

_Glinda glared at her, before returning her head to Elphie's chest. "Meanie."_

Oh. There was that thought of fire again. Despite the surprising lack of tears, Glinda had never felt such despair in her life. What could they possibly do now, with Chuffrey dead? Rolling over, Glinda voiced her concerns to Elphaba.

"Why, of course I know what we're going to do. You're simply going to go back to your normal life, and play the part of the greiving widow. You'll tell everyone that you came home to find Chuffrey in his...current state. As I'm already quite the fugitive, I'll take the brunt of anything that should come."

The tears whose absence Glinda was lamenting finally returned. "But Elphie, then how will I see you? You can't go back in hiding, I...I need you know, Elphie."

Elphaba looked down at her, feeling her heart melt as it always did when confronted with the breath-taking sight of the Gillikin. "You won't be without me, dear, I promise. I say, does your estate have a basement, by chance?"

Glinda gave a watery sigh. "Yes, of course. Chuffrey just _had _to have one, to find solitude while writing. I've read his writing, Elphie, it's simply dreadful."

Elphaba smirked. "Nonetheless. You see, I'll just hide out in the basement of your house. No one should intrude, as they'd have no reason to expect such a frail creature as yourself of such a dastardly deed."

Glinda smiled up at her, burrowing her face in to Elphie's neck, taking in the smell of oils and love. "Yes, only a truly wicked thing like you could ever hope to accomplish anything like it."

Elphaba planted kisses on Glinda's forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, neck. It was comforting to think that everything may go well, at last.

She only could hope that her wishes wouldn't be short-lived.

A/N: Holy bejesus, sorry about the kinda long gap between updates. I just got better from being really sick, so I'm still recuperating at the moment.

And by the by, thanks to those of you that sent Gelphie and Chenzel links to me! Ah, they were lifesavers, no kidding. Once again, if any of you have any links to Gelphie-filled sites other than I'd definitely appreciate some to be emailed. Toodles.


	13. Chapter 13

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter ten

"No Regrets"

_She could only hope that her wishes wouldn't be short-lived._

After a few hours of holding each other, hidden from the world, Elphaba and Glinda agreed it was time to put their plan into motion. Thankfully it was still dark outside, so no bystanders happened to notice the cloaked but obviously emerald woman drop off the teary-eyed Gillikin at the train station.

**Glinda**

Glinda sat in her private compartment, feeling nervous and apprehensive. She knew she had a long couple of days ahead of her, reciting the words Elphie had rehearsed with her at length. She only wished Elphie could be with her, for those times were the only times she felt truly whole, and able to think and function properly.

_"I'll be there in a week or less, I promise." Elphaba said, planting kisses down Glinda's collarbone. "Once again, just hold out. For me."_

Oh well, perhaps it wasn't as hard as she was convincing herself. Send out a public notice about Chuffrey's 'mysterious' murder, and only personally speak to those that were bold enough to call on her at her estate.

She would just hold out for her Elphie, and remember each caress and kiss.

**Elphaba**

Sitting on the bed she and Glinda had so lovingly shared just hours before, Elphaba raised a shaking hand to her eyes and let out a ragged sigh. How so many things had managed to go wrong...

It seemed like some sort of Unnamed forces were always doing their best to keep her and Glinda apart. No matter, she would willingly battle any of those forces just to be with her.

A feeling which irked her to this very moment, that someone should have so much power of her. She had never needed anyone before, and now suddenly her entire life revolved around the beautiful blonde that had danced her way into Elphaba's life.

_"Storms are simply dreadful, aren't they, Miss Elphaba?" It was the first remark Galinda had ever made to her, and she glanced up from her book, surprised. _

_Elphaba prepared a scathing response, then saw the state of the girl. Wide eyed and whimpering occasionally, only the Gillikin's eyes and a tuft of beautiful gold hair protruded from the gap in the sheets. The seemingly strong and untouchable Galinda, frightened of a little thunder and lightning. _

_"M-Miss Elphie? Do you mind...?" While Elphaba succumbed to her thoughts, Galinda and crept to her side, gorgeous blue eyes clouded with fear._

_Sighing, Elphaba threw back the sheets of her bed, patting the now empty area next to her. Galinda smiled gratefully, and crawled in next to her. _

_Elphaba had never previously shared a bed, so Galinda's body pressed against hers, face snuggling against her neck, brought a strange feeling to the pit of her stomach. She lowered her head, smelling her hair. It was almost more than she could stand. _

_But stand it she would, for the girl if not for herself. She would stand it, even when, after a loud crash of thunder, Galinda wrapped her legs around Elphaba's waist and pushed her body further into hers. Ignoring the now hammering feeling in her body, she closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep. _

Elphaba finally stood up, seeing the darkness outside was as thick as it would ever be. She pulled her cloak back on, mounted her broom, and flew out the open window, hoping the rush of cool wind on her face would stop the thoughts racing through her head.

It didn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, sorry it took me so long to update! We were playing volleyball in the house, and the ball hit a beer, which spilled all over the keyboard, so...it was kinda incapacitated for a while. But we got a new one (after being yelled at by mom...) and we're back in business! So, finally, here's:**

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter Eleven

"Reunited. Finally. I mean, jeez."

_It didn't._

Glinda sighed, leaning against the headboard with a loud conk. Well, at least she could now say the worst was over.

_"Ah, dearest Glinda, I'm so **sorry **for your loss!" Despite her kind words, Morrible's face split open in a wide fishy grin. A look of complete smug knowledge refused to leave her face the entire interview. _

_"Are you ready, dear, to go meet your public?" Glinda squirmed a bit. "No, ma'am, I'm not quite ready. I think I'd prefer to wait it all out, in my house. Do you mind?" _

_"Ah, of **course **not, my dear! **Anything **for one so **good**!" With that last word, and what Glinda could swear was a brief wink, Morrible and her fellow press lackeys left her._

Glinda didn't even try to stop the silent tears courisng down her face. She missed her Elphie. It had been three days since they'd last parted, and it seemed so much longer than the years they had spent apart. Hopefully she had sated Morrible enough to leave them alone, so Glinda could finally live the life she'd always wanted, in solitude, with Elphie.

Lost in her thoughts, Glinda drifted to sleep, exhaustion taking its toll.

**Elphaba**

_knock. knock knock. _

Elphaba rapped on the window as hard as she could without anyone else seeing, rolling her eyes at the sight of the sleeping girl. Complain about being apart, but the moment Elphaba's actually _there_, make sure all the windows are locked. Poor silly dear.

_Knock. Knock knock. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Glinda's head shot up, "GAH! Don't touch them! Wha...Elphie!"

Glinda wobbled up, racing to the window where Elphaba floated, eyebrows cocked in amusement.

The window had only barely been wrenched open before small, pale hands grasped the front of Elphaba's cloak, yanking her in and covering her face with kisses. "Glinda, I--" But the words were quickly smothered. With a fiercness scarcely expected from Glinda, Elphaba was roughly thrown onto the silk sheets, fiery kisses still covering her face, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach...

----------------

"Child, I do believe you've bruised me!" Elphie gazed at her, smirk plastered on her face. Glinda smiled a secret smile. "Indeed?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Haha, I think I've finally convinced my friend of the beauty of the Chenzel...**

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter Twelve

""

_Glinda smiled a secret smile. "Indeed?"_

Elphaba and Glinda sat at the heavy wooden table in the basement, eating a light breakfast. Chuffrey's former palace of pathetic prose replaced with a candle-lit love-nest, hidden from the world. Which was just the way the two wanted their life to be.

"My sweet, I found some of your husband's manuscripts last night," Elphaba said between bites of beef stew. "Dear Oz, they were dreadful. Sounded like a pubescent child that's just experienced his first nocturnal emission."

"Elphie, your mouth!" Glinda gasped, hiding her grin behind her hand. "But yes, they're terrible. I occasionally wondered whether or not he was retarded..."

She was interrupted by a heavy gong of the house's bells, which signalled a visitor at the door. Glinda heaved herself out of the trapdoor in the floor, racing to the front door, shouting, "I'm coming, ah, hold a moment, I'll be there!"

She pulled open the heavy wooden door to find a somber looking guardsman. He handed her a large green envelope, saluted, and walked briskly away.

Glinda opened the official-looking envelope with her teeth, meandering back to the trap door.

_Dear Glinda the Good--_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz has requested that you grace him with your presence on the seventeenth of the month of April. Formal and emerald dress required._

_Have an Emerald day!_

Glinda sighed, throwing the envelope onto the table. "What do you make of this, Elphie?"

Elphaba glanced down at the letter. "Well, I expect he wants to talk about the late Sir Chuffrey, dearest. He'll have a few Gale Force gorillas stand beside you, intimidate you with their large--"

Elphie, grinning, ducked as Glinda aimed a chunk of bread at her face. "Nonetheless, I don't think it's anything to fret about. They'll have his private train pick you up, and you'll be there and back in a day. I shall catch up on my reading...allow my _bruises _to heal, I daresay."

Glinda grinned at Elphie's mock scowl. "I expect they'll be back by nightfall. You shouldn't accustom yourself to their absence, Elphie."

Elphie's grin turned wicked. "Well, perhaps we should add a few?" she scooped Glinda up in her arms, and nearly ran to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter Thirteen

"Despite Popular Belief..."

_She scooped Glinda up in her arms, and nearly ran to the bed._

Glinda sat in her private compartment of the Wizard's personal train, letting her mind wander. _Perhaps the Wizard knows about Elphie and I...Oh, what if he knows the truth about Chuffrey...Ah, no matter, I'm sure Elphie's right. After all, she always is._

With a ridiculously loud honk, the train pulled up to the palace, unceremoniously dumping Glinda onto the street. Huffing, she picked up her purse and marched into the waiting chambers of the illustrious Wizard.

Once inside, squinting against the tidal wave of green that blinded her, she took a deep breath and proceeded.

The guards, gorrilas, just as Elphie had assured her, led her into the Wizard's audience room, standing closer to her than she was comfortable with. She crossed her arms below her breasts, and waited with bated breath for the Wizard to stop drawing this out longer than was necessary.

**Elphaba**

Elphaba sat on the bed, boredom getting the best of her. She had quickly tired of the hysterical laughter that reading Chuffrey's writing brought on, and decided to go for a stroll around the house, glad that the blinds were closed and no prying eyes could fall upon her.

Reaching the door, she paused, eyes widening, when a rapid-fire click boomed on the other side. She slid up next to the wall, making her breath and movements as silent as was possible.

The knocking ceased, but Elphaba could still hear loud, jeering voices outside.

"Ah, didja hear? Glinda the _Good_, as it were, was the one to kill Sir Chuffrey! Well, if she isn't _here_, I can only assume the Wizard summoned her, and already has the charlatan locked up!"

Elphie could feel the wind effectively knocked from her, drawing a slight gasp. That was the reasoning behind the sudden summon, that was why. Could Glinda already be in a prison cell? Were they torturing her?

This last thought brought a cry from Elphaba, and she rushed to the hidey-hole, draping a cloak over her shoulders and grabbing her broom and hat. She thrust herself through the small window, thanking the Unnamed God that the sun was already down, although she wasn't sure she would have waited.

**Galinda-winda-ly**

_Two hours later..._

Glinda sat, huffing, in the small cell beneath the palace. Although it was indeed a sticky situation, she couldn't bring herself to be anything other than mildly miffed.

Although, thinking of the promises of death that the Gale force had, well, promised, was hardly comforting.

But more than anything, she was hungry, and missed her dearest Elphie.

**Gale Force Bastards**

It wasn't until thirty minutes after Elphaba's departure that the steel-toe booted foot of a Gale Forcer found the hatch to the hidey-hole of the Upland Manor. Kicking it open, he and three other Forcers walked in to the dimly lit room.

"Ah, looks like we've found a love-nest of sorts! Perhaps one of them was indulging in a few secret pleasures. Probably Miss Glinda. She's much too striking for that fat pig. Unnamed God rest the dead, of course."

"Ey, Samuel, come here, read this story! It's terrible, I tell you, terrible! Written by a child, I assume."

"Hey, you remember what the good Madame told us. Time to get back to base."

**A/N: Okay, here goes! I got an email from a reviewer, asking why I chose to place the story in the specifc chronological point that I...well, that I chose. And this is a very valid question, so I decided to answer it, by means of a good ol' long-winded author's note! **

**Now, I was in the middle of a boring-ass summer school session when I finally finished reading Wicked. When I got to the part where Elphie died, I started crying, no joke. Like, actual crying, tears pouring down my face. At the moment, I had no idea why I was crying. Maybe I was PMSing, or something. I'm weird like that.**

**Then, it hit me! I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Elphie yet, I loved her too much. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, or Glinda, or Fiyero. Perhaps it's kinda silly to love a book character, but hell, you're with Elphie since she's born til the day she dies, so you get attached. **

**So, after being horridly emo for about a month, I decided I _wouldn't _say goodbye to Elphie, ever. I'd just be incedibly arrogant, and continue the story where Maguire left off. I assume I'm not the only one who couldn't bring themselves to say goodbye. So, I'm telling all of you guys, read fanfics like this, hell, write your own! You shouldn't have to say goodbye, ever. Sometimes stuff is hard, but stuff like that doesn't have to be. Keep loving, and keep being the cool-ass fellas you are. How do I know you're cool? You're here, aren't you?**


	17. AN 4

**A/N:**

**Alrighty, this is a really impromptu author's note, but yah. **

**So, I've pretty much had the week from fing hell, and I'll be continuing as soon as my frame of mind is returned, so I don't end up killing a bunch of people, or setting fire to something. **

**In the meantime, I'd really appreciate some nice reviews, to have something to look forward to, seeing as two of my friends are complete bastards, and care about themselves more than they could ever care about other people.**

**ANYWAYS. lol**

**I promise to write a good and long chapter, just be extra nice to me, cuz Phessa needs some love. **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well, I suppose things in my personal life haven't quite restored themselves to their former happiness. In spite of this, or perhaps _because _of this, I decided I would visit Oz once again. Some people are just so LAME...Anyways! Take my hand, dear readers, and lets head back to Oz. Personally, I've missed it.

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter...fourteen, I think.

"Flashback supreme, boys and girls"

_Glinda sat against the headboard of the bed, her eyes slipping shut. This is the night, she told herself. This is the night she would tell Elphie she loved her. _

_They had been involved before this pont, that was true. Stolen kisses in between classes, furtive carresses whenever Nessa was gone. Never words, though. They had never spoken of their passions, and Glinda was sure she would soon lose her mind if forced to play this game._

_A sharp metallic snick. An opening door. Elphie was home..._

Glinda poked at the meager bread they had given her for supper. Truly unfitting for one of Glinda's political implications. Complaining, however, wouldn't do. She would be strong for Elphie.

_"Have a good lesson?" Elphie turned brightly inquiring eyes to the small girl before her. So sweet, so innocent. She made Elphie feel like some sort of dark storybook villain whenever she woud sneak to Glinda's bed in the late hours of the night. _

_"Yes, yes, it was fine." Elphie turned back from the chair where she had recently dumped her books, surprised to find Glinda so close behind her. _

_"I love you!" Glinda blurted, almost clapping a hand to her mouth at the outburst, so unlike she had rehearsed it. Elphaba regarded her warily. "What?" _

_Elphaba was shell-shocked. No one had ever told her that they loved her before. But, the look in Glinda's eyes...so hopeful, so scared, so..loving? Dare she believe it to be true?_

_She fell to her knees next to the sitting blonde, gathering her into strong green arms, whispering into her ear, kissing her. _

_She did dare, in fact. "I love you, too."_

Glinda sighed, her head moving on the scratchy wool pillow. It had already been an entire day, spent in this dank, dead room. Fear had begun to set in, interrupting her train of thoughts. Elphie would be here, right? Of course she would, her Elphie loved her far too much to leave her, rotting, in this hell. She would simply wait for her, and try to keep as entertained as possible. Which wasn't necessarily difficult...

_A finger pushed deep, deeper than it had ever been before. Glinda's back arched from the bed, unintelligible noises issuing from her trembling mouth. _

_Snick. "Miss Galinda, Miss Milla and I--" _

_Elphaba froze, raising her face from Glinda's, black eyes wide with shock and disbelief, a flush quickly spreading on her cheeks. She yanked the covers over Glinda's bare form for her, sure that she wouldn't be able to do more than tremble for a few minutes, the flush of climax spread over her face and chest._

_Miss Milla tried to hide her smirk and wide eyes with a delicate hand, but Elphaba could already see the wheels in her head turning. The damage had been done._

_Elphaba advanced towards her, shaking hands straightening her shirt. "Now, Miss Milla..." Getting the wrong impression from the fire in Elphaba's eyes, Miss Milla let out a squeak, and went running from the room as fast as her six inch heels would allow. _

_"Well...that certainly won't end well, will it, Glinda dearest?"_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: You review, I update, guys! I need motivation... I haven't had one of those hugely long, epic reviews in a while, and I confess to quite missing them...

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 15

"Blind Adoration Burns Like Fire"

_"Well...that certainly won't end well, will it, Glinda dearest?"_

For a moment, Elphaba stayed at the small window above Glinda's cell, looking down at the sleeping girl. Glinda twisted and moaned from some nightmare, her soft brow furrowed.

Finally, Elphaba could bear it no longer. She removed the pane of glass from the window, setting it gently on the drainspout. She eased her slender frame through the small opening, riding the broom down gently to where the angelic blonde awaited her.

She placed her spidery hand on a cheek flushed cherry red. Blue eyes fluttered open, and immediately flooded with tears. "Oh, Elphie!" Glinda threw her arms around her, pressing her face into the soft green shoulder cased within rough black fabric. She turned her head to the cloak's thickest part, careful to not let a single foolish tear touch Elphaba's skin. Her beautiful skin.

Without a word other than unintelligible sounds of comfort, Elphaba lifted Glinda onto the broom, up to the ceiling, through the small window, and into the blissfully cool night air.

Unsure of just how safe Chuffrey manor would not be, Elphie brought them to a seedy motel, asking a kind Animal to purchase the room for them, making sure nobody glanced either of the wanted girls' faces.

By the time Elphaba carried Glinda up to the room, she was fast asleep against her shoulder, small fingers fisted in her cloak, a smile playing on her small, pouty lips.

Elphaba laid her down in the bed, tucking the sheets around her. She looked down at Glinda, her Glinda, and her heart swelled and threatened to burst in her chest.

She was beautiful, really. The innocent turn of her jaw, the delicate, unmarred cheeks and brow. She was like an angel, Elphie thought. _Best of all, she's my angel. _

What had she ever done to deserve this girl? Perhaps the Unnamed God was not as cruel as she allowed herself to think. She was so small. So tiny, so delicate, and perfect. The adoring, trusting look in her eyes as she would look up at Elphaba. It was almost more than she could take.

It was worth the stinging pain to see the love in those warm blue eyes when she would wipe the tears from her cheeks. The small hands fisted in the sheets when she slept. "Elphie?" A small voice shook her from her reverie.

"Elphie, why are you crying?" Glinda's pale hand gently wiped tears from Elphie's face, her small pink lips soothed the tear's stinging tracks. "Oh, Elphie, come to bed."

"Glinda." Elphie finally choked out. "Yes?"

"I love you." Glinda's furrowed brow smoothed out in a smile. "Oh, Elphie, I love you too. You needen't worry, dearest, I'm here with you, I promise."

It was as if Glinda had read her mind. Elphaba smiled, and allowed the hand, so small and white and soft against her own rough, green palms, to lead her back to the small bed.

The small hand crept beneath Elphie's nightgown, and the small pink lips smiled against her mouth, swallowing the taller girl's gasp. The lips moved lower and lower. "I love you...I love you...I love you." The sheets were enough to stifle the cries, but not enough to stifle the love.

_Small hands played in Elphaba's thick black hair, threading it through her fingers. "You have beautiful hair, Elphie. I suppose one of these days while you're asleep, I'll cut it all off and make a cape of it. What do you think of that?"_

_Black eyebrows rose, disappearing in said black hair. "Why, Glinda, I think you're absolutely out of your mind. Hmm..Would I be able to see the cloak?" _

_Glinda shook her head, cuddling the spun coffee rope to her chest and sprawling in Elphie's warm lap. "Nope, it'd be for my eyes only. I suppose it would be more of a blanket. I could sleep with it while you're away!" _

_The look in Glinda eyes as she looked up at her very nearly broke Elphaba's heart. She leaned down awkwardly, capturing those hopeful lips in her own. "You won't have to worry about it, dearest, for I vow to never leave you again."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise. For my hair's sake, if for no other reason."_

_Glinda giggled. "Oh, Elphie."_


	20. AN 5

**A/N: Hey hey hey, Ozians! Just another lil' authors note, this one a bit more important. **

**Alrighty, here's the dig: my buddy and long-time Wicked writing partner just went off to college, and is therefore 'unable to commit more time to writing'. Psh. Lame, huh?**

**So! I'm lookin' around for another writing buddy to write some more fics with me, whether they be one-shots or epics. (and no, it of course wouldn't interrupt Incommunicable Emotions, guys. I wuv it far too much.) **

**So-hoooo, if you're a writer and you're interested, just say so in a review, and we'll IM some ideas back and forth. **

**Toodles.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Holy bejesus, that was a pretty long gap between updates, sorry about that! I went camping with the family for the week. Didn't really do anything there, other than ceaselessly scribble in my little notebook. But anyway! I'm back, and I bring to you, with the usual plea for reviews:**

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 16

"As Long as You're Mine"

_Glinda giggled. "Oh, Elphie._

Elphaba blinked her eyes blearily, fighting out of the dream world which never failed to leave her shaken and disturbed. After a moment of panic, she felt Glinda lying beside her, and quickly shook her awake, needing to reassure herself.

Glinda's eyes jolted open, and she glared at Elphaba balefully. "Elphie, darling, I love you eternally. But you still deserve this." Elphaba laughed, accepting the whack to the back of her head.

Mollified, Glinda raised hereslf up on her elbows and somberly regarded Elphaba. "Are you okay?" Elphaba shrugged, stroking Glinda's side absently. "Just another dream. I daresay I'll survive." The smile became wicked. "I can't say the same for you, however."

Elphaba's soft fingers against Glinda's skin became rougher, tickling the blonde until she shrieked with laughter, rolling around fruitlessly.

Another day had begun.

----------------------------------

_Long hairs, brushing against Elphaba's face, driving her insane before she was even fully awake. She glanced around, formerly slack features furrowing in confusion. Where was she? This certainly wasn't her bed. And she certainly was naked..._

_**Snore. **_

_Elphaba jumped wildly against the downy pink sheets. Twisting her body, she was confronted with Glinda, lying half across Elphie, equally naked, although, in Elphie's eyes, twice as gorgeous. _

_**Snore.**_

_Elphaba almost laughed aloud. Even Glinda's snores were adorable. How was that even possible? Soothing her pounding heart, Elphaba returned to her former position. What would come, would come, and worrying about it and disturbing Glinda simply wasn't worth it._

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter's so short! I've had some bad-ass writer's block lately, so if you're reading right now, review, because I SERIOUSLY need some motivation, in the worst way. **

**Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Holy crap...that was pretty much the biggest gap in the history of man. Sorry! I had some killer writer's block, and couldn't write anything but essays for the longest damn time. But I'm finally coming out of hibernation, cuz Incommunicable Emotions lives on! Okay, review, seriously, cuz when I say I need motivation, I mean I NEED motivation...**

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 17

"A Wicked Game"

_"What would come, would come, and worrying about it and disturbing Glinda simply wasn't worth it"_

For the umpteenth time, hopefully never the last time, Glinda's eyes fluttered open, met with a vague green blur beside her. She tucked her head back under the curve of Elphie's jaw, reluctant to rise.

------------------------------------------

A Gale Forcer comformed beyond all identity rushed to the podium, clearing his throat harshly. "In the name of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, I present Madame Morrible."

Paltry applause flitted here and there, and the thick woman slid in front of him, simpering smile already plastered to a pale yellow face. Her dress was a vivid orange, giving her the appearance of a very self-satisfied carp.

"Now, fellow Ozians, I'm sure you're aware of the circumstances regarding Glinda the "Good" and her recent incarceration. Well, I'd like to announce that she has escaped from our prisons, with the assistance of none other than The Wicked Witch of the West, who is indeed still alive."

A deafening roar rose from the crowd, already bearing the look of an angry mob lusting for blood.

"Any strong and able men would be appreciated, to accompany the Gale Forcers to finally capture the fugitives and put them to the gallows so eagerly awaiting them."

-------------------------------------------

Glinda sighed, rubbing her nose against the thick wool of Elphaba's shirt. "Now, Elphie, is this _really _necessary?"

Elphaba looked up from the sack of clothes, eyebrows raised. "Well, I suppose if what's in your head bears any semblance to a brain, then yes, wearing dark clothes is very necessary. I highly doubt someone in full blue ballgown would evade attention for very long."

Glinda put the clothes on quickly, ignoring Elphaba's harsh words. She had just pulled the black cap over her golden hair when a tremendous blow shook their door, powder sifting from the ceiling.

"Goodness!" Glinda ran to Elphaba, clutching her hand uncertainly. As blows of increasing intensity continued to knock the door free of its hinges, Elphaba leapt to action.

The thin door finally burst open, a steady stream of Gale Forcemen pouring in, weapons at the ready. They were met with deafening silence and the curtains above the window waving the girls' goodbyes.

**A/N: Now, I got some emails with ideas for the story a while ago. If I don't fulfill some of your requests, don't think I'm dissing you, since they were the reason I finally sat down and wrote a chapter! Thanks guys, I appreciate ya. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: There's only a chapter or two left! Uh oh! I'm definitely gonna miss this story...**

Incommunicable Emotions

Chapter 18

"It Ain't Easy Being Green"

Glinda tightened her arms around Elphaba, closing her eyes briefly. They were both precariously perched on Elphaba's broom, searching desperately for a place to seek shelter for the night. Thanks to The WONDERFUL Wizard of Oz, a place in the city was out of the question.

Feeling the grip on her waist subside, Elphaba glanced behind her, smiling at Glinda's closed eyes and slackened facial features. Surely she was the only person that could fall asleep while flying above the earth.

The broom descending in careful spirals, Elphaba set them down at the threshold of a small cave, figuring it's basic shelter would be sufficient for at least a night.

Carrying Glinda in her arms, their parcels unceremoniously thrown in front of them, Elphaba quickly strode into the cave, beginning to set up a nest of blankets for sleep. Glinda's eyes fluttered open once, and she shifted closer to Elphie, putting her arms around her neck and snuggling deeper into the center of warmth. Within moments, Elphaba was asleep.

----------------------------------

A small boy woke violently, shaking in his bed. Outside his window, the fierce tromp of Gale Force boots echoed in deep bass thunder. A mob followed them, complete with flaming torches and weapons of all sorts. Properly equipped, some carried capped buckets, filled with water.

Nothing could stop these men, they had been fooled once and surely wouldn't be fooled again. Half of their determination came from the shame that they had failed at their previous task, and the Wicked Witch was left freely to roam about from village to village.

The boy turned from the window, reflecting. Certainly whomever these men sought had no chance of survival.

---------------------------------

A rooster's merciless crow woke both Elphaba and Glinda shamelessly. Elphaba stood up, grumbling, and walked out of the cave momentarily. A series of gobbles and a shrill rooster scream, and Elphaba was back, looking pleased with herself.

She sat next to Glinda, rubbing her face tiredly. Glinda wasn't blind to the look of exhaustion on her clever face.

"Elphie, did you sleep well last night?"

"Well, as well as I could sleep, I suppose. I just...can't help but think that I'm dragging you into this, needlessly. I wish I could protect you, and not have to run from place to place, just to barely survive."

Beside her, Glinda blinked rapidly. "Elphaba...do the Winkies know of you?"

Elphaba turned to her, brow raised. "Winkie land is hundreds of miles from here, of course not. They've probably never even heard of my reputation."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, which I frequently am," Glinda started slowly. "But if we were to live in Winkie country, wouldn't we be undisturbed?"

Elphaba looked at her as if she had never seen her before. "...Am I really that stupid to have overlooked such a wonderful idea?"

Glinda threw her arms around her, smiling at the chance for _her _to be the intelligent one. Elphaba stood, suddenly excited.

"That's exactly what shall happen, my sweet! Right now, this very instant! We'll head to Winkie land!"

"But Elphie, you won't be able to fight all of this in Winkie land."

Elphaba sighed. "Glinda...at this point, I realize that my influence has done naught but cause more suffering. I'll be happy to settle down and live a free life with you, honestly. Away from prying eyes and intolerance. We need to leave this place, and the sooner, the better."

Elphaba halted in mid-pace, head cocking to the side. Belatedly, Glinda heard the murmur of an approaching crowd, and the stomp of steel-toe boots. Elphaba wrenched Glinda to her feet, forgoing their parcels for the chance to get a head start.

She ran from the cave, holding Glinda's hand to hopefully increase her speed. Glinda suddenly faltered, falling to her knees. A thrown rope was looped about her waist, and the holder was eagerly attempting to haul her in, fighting Elphaba's frenzied grip. More overzealous traps caught her, including a hastilly thrown net.

Glinda raised her mouth to Elphaba's ear. "Leave now, get me later."

Recognizing the determined look in Glinda's eyes, Elphaba nodded. "I'll come back for you." She whispered fiercely, quickly jumping to the forsaken broom and flying away.

-------------------------------

A thickly muscled Gale Forcer pushed Glinda into the cage, double bolting the locks and standing at attention in front of the door.

After capturing her, the mob had quickly brought their hostage to the Wizard's palace, delivering her to the hands of the Wizard and the guards. Realizing any place out of sight could be easily accessed by Elphaba, they put a large cage directly beside the Wizard's throne. Surely there was no escape from this pit of hell she had been pulled into.

---------------------------

Elphaba paced around the woods frantically, putting a kercheif to the incessant flow of tears. She had done it again, had failed Glinda. She grudgingly put her hands to her face, praying for some benevolent force to grant her the ability to do what she knew had to be done.

-----------------------------

Elphaba, cloaked in all black and the darkness of the night, crept up to Madame Morrible's villa, lowered animalistically to the ground.

With all of the magic she had ever possessed, she focused on the front window. As if automatic, the window popped open, and Elphaba hoisted herself up to peek her head into the house. Using the same magic as earlier, she focused on a large stack of newspapers in the corners. A tiny lick of flame rose, and Elphaba, sliding down from the window and onto her broom, into the night, knew that would be enough.

--------------------------------------------

Guards rushed to Morrible's villa as fast as possible, but it was to no avail. The entire house was in massive, careening flames, roaring and licking at the peppermint sky.

The almost inhuman shrieks of pure agony had long since ceased, unheard by all but Elphaba who couldn't stop the wicked smile from reaching her lips.

-------------------------------------------

Glinda, sitting on a small cot in the back of her cage, could scarcely believe the news. Morrible's house had burnt to the ground, along with her. The body so badly burnt that it had initially been mistaken for a pile of smoldering blankets. Dead, for sure, at last, dead.

Elphie. She simply knew Elphie was behind this. While she winced slightly at the barbarian action, she had to smile at the notion that Elphie would finally rescue her, and they could finally live a life free from persecution, free to love. Though as each sunset came and went, her hope dwindled and dwindled.

-----------------------------------------

_Elphaba and Glinda lay on a blanket in the field, looking up at the stars overhead. For weeks, Glinda had been feeling more and more affectionate to her green roomie, and she had been trying, to no avail, to figure out why this was. They had always been close, sharing embraces and the occasional soft kiss. _

_But the feelings had intensified to the point that Glinda was scared that it may be more than she had previously thought. she felt a sudden tremor next to her, jarring her from her thoughts._

_Glinda turned her head, trying to pinpoint the source of all the shaking. Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the sight of Elphie, tears streaming down her face, silent sobs shaking her shoulders. Glinda put a hand on her cheek, concern etching her forehead. "Sweet Lurline, are you alright, Elphie? What's wrong?"_

_Elphaba looked at her, smiling through her tears. "It's just, you and the stars are just beautiful. And I'm...I'm finally happy." Glinda, feeling the slight sting of her own tears form in her eyes, put her forehead to Elphaba's. "Oh, Elphie..." Elphaba kissed her softly. "I hope that someday I can make you as happy as you make me right now." Glinda smiled. "You already have."_

**A/N: Okay, this site is being dumb, and not delivering me private messages or reviews. So if you wanna send me a private message, send it to **

**alyphessa (at) hotmail . com**

**Thanks!**


End file.
